Darkshore
Darkshore is a long strip of coast on the northwestern part of Kalimdor. It its known for its characteristically shadowed woods and sandy beaches, littered with ancient ruins and mountainside caves. The night elves of Teldrassil claim the shore as part of their new kingdom, and sentinels patrol the road from the port of Auberdine towards Ashenvale to the south. The region is not without dangers, however. Aggressive wildlife roams the grassy hills and stalks among the dark trees. The ruined cities of the night elves are infested with nagas, satyrs, grells and haunting ghosts, and cultists of the Dark Strand and Twilight's Hammer ambush unwary travelers from their hideouts beyond the road. Even the seas are unsafe, as bloodthirsty frenzies, gigantic threshadons, and hostile murlocs lurk beneath the waves. Characteristics Zone Name Faction Kingdom Races Level Range Location Darkshore Alliance Darnassus Night Elf 10-20 Northwest of Ashenvale History Darkshore has been the home of night elves for thousands of years. It was the location of such wondrous cities such as Mathystra, Bashal'Aran, and Ameth'Aran. Although these cities were built when the elves were at the height of their arcane power, they eventually fell prey to the corruption of the Highborne. Betrayed by their own noble caste, the night elves were forced to either join up, flee, or be killed. The cities of what would eventually become Darkshore were abandoned and fell into ruin. After the Sundering, a cataclysmic event that tore the continents apart, some night elves settled on the new Kalimdor's northern shores, near the ruins of their old cities. There they lived in peace for thousands of years, cultivating shoreline activities such as boating and fishing, and building smaller settlements along the coast. During the Third War, Darkshore escaped the heaviest battles, which took place nearer Mount Hyjal, and a small number of night elves later returned to the shore. Those who did not move on to the wondrous new world tree Teldrassil settled in the village of Auberdine and started to use it as a ferry outpost to Teldrassil and the human lands. The remainder of the seaside was left in ruins, soon to be overrun by creatures of the woods and other, more sinister forces. Sub-Regions File:Auberdine.jpg|Auberdine File:Grove_of_the_ancients.jpg|The Grove of the Ancients File:Remtravel's_Excavation.jpg|Remtravel's Excavation File:Mathystra.jpg|The Ruins of Mathystra Dungeons None Raid Dungeons None Half-Dungeons/Elite Areas None Battlegrounds None Travel Hubs Flight paths and boat from Auberdine * Rut'theran Village, Teldrassil (Flight Path and Boat) * Menethil Harbor, Wetlands (Boat) * Theramore, Dustwallow Marsh (Flight Path) * Astranaar, Ashenvale (Flight Path) * Stonetalon Peak, Stonetalon Mountains (Flight Path) * Nijel's Point, Desolace (Flight Path) * Feathermoon Stronghold, Feralas (Flight Path) * Talonbranch Glade, Felwood (Flight Path) * Shrine of Remulos, Moonglade (Flight Path) * Talrendis Point, Azshara (Flight Path) * Valaar's Berth, Azuremyst Isle (Boat) (Expansion) Regions Adjacent to Darkshore Zone Name Faction Level Range Direction Access Teldrassil 1-12 Northwest By boat or flightpath from Auberdine. Swimming is possible, but not recommended. Ashenvale 20-30 South By foot or by flightpath from Auberdine to Astranaar. Wetlands 20-30 Across the ocean By boat only. Azuremyst Isle 1-12 West By boat only(not avaliable till TBC expansion is released). Notable Characters Darkshore is home to several night elves of note. In the village of Auberdine, Terenthis sends promising young night elves to investigage the corruption of the local furbolgs. He assisted in his efforts by Thundris Windweaver, who also seeks to uncover the secrets of the Highborne haunting the region's ruins. And in the Grove of the Ancients, the great Onu ponders the presence of the Twilight's Hammer cult at the Master's Glaive. For a complete list of characters, see List of Darkshore NPCs. Quests * - low level fishing quest. Requires a fishing skill of approximately 40. * - low level fishing quest. Can be done at any fishing skill. Resources * Cloth ** Linen Cloth ** Wool Cloth ** Silk Cloth * Herbs ** Peacebloom ** Silverleaf ** Earthroot ** Mageroyal ** Swiftthistle ** Briarthorn ** Stranglekelp ** Bruiseweed * Leather ** Ruined Leather Scraps ** Light Leather ** Medium Leather * Ore ** Copper Vein ** Tin Vein ** Silver Vein Wild Creatures *Bears *Crabs *Frenzies *Furbolgs *Ghosts *Golems *Grells *Moonkin *Moonstalkers *Murlocs *Naga *Satyr *Sharks *Striders *Threshers *Troggs References Category:Kalimdor